


Operation: Mischief

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Darcy Lewis, Chocolate, Crochet, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Mischief, Multi, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Helen doesnotcatch Darcy and Trip in any mischief.





	Operation: Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olde_Sweet_Shoppe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olde_Sweet_Shoppe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Luckiest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825381) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL). 



> Olde_Sweet_Shoppe prompted Crochet, Mischief, Chocolate.

Darcy leaned in against Trip and focused on her pattern: two single crochets, a half double, a double, and two triples, then back down again. She was making a... thing for Helen for her birthday, except she wasn't quite sure what it was going to be yet. A scarf? A shawl? A lap blanket? Not that a lap blanket was really necessary; anytime Helen was sitting down she either had Trip or Darcy in her lap to warm her up. Maybe a lap blanket for the lap-warmer, then.

The door opened and Trip paused the movie they'd been watching while Darcy tugged her most recent scrapghan project up over the surprise... whatever. Helen threw her keys on in the bowl on the table in the hall and smiled at scene on the couch.

"That's where I want to be," she sighed. "Unless... You two haven't been getting into any mischief, have you?"

"Never," Trip lied, kissing Darcy's shoulder and pushing her forward to make room for Helen between them.

"No, it's okay," Helen said, waving at them. "I should get in the shower first. You can make a Helen sandwich when I'm finished."

"Mmm," Trip hummed, and Darcy grinned.

Helen rolled her eyes and headed down the hallway to the bathroom. When the door closed, Darcy said, "Speaking of Operation: Mischief, can I get a sit rep?"

"We're golden," Trip reported. "My momma just emailed me the family recipe and said you could call her if you have any questions. I'll chauffeur Helen home from work tomorrow and stall while we pick up dinner so you have enough time to do the chocolate frosting."

"Awesome," Darcy said, turning to kiss him.

"You gonna be done with that... whatever you're making?" he asked.

"I'll be done when I'm done," Darcy told him, and crocheted two triple crochets, a double, a half double, and two singles.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set after/before/whatever [_Luckiest_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7825381) (which has a higher rating, so beware!)
> 
> Darcy is crocheting a wave pattern (I couldn't find a good pattern to share, so just google it if you really want to know more).
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169138783238/operation-mischief)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
